


Boiling Rains Who?

by I_Write_Useless_Fanfics



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity also needs a hug, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Boiling rains, Cute, Eda being Eda, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Human anatomy is different, King Is A Sweetheart, Le$bean, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, RIP, Raging Bisexual Luz Noceda, doing a project together, idk what to tag, kinda sadish?, no magic eda, soft, sorry for not posting tbh, this is a oneshot that grew longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Useless_Fanfics/pseuds/I_Write_Useless_Fanfics
Summary: Luz and Amity are given a project about needing to research one of the creatures who are resistant to the boiling rains. Both can't seem to find a creature they want to discuss though leaving to a surprising discovery.(Trying not to spoil it but human anatomy is different than a witch's)Spanish translations at the end!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Boiling Rains Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! We are sorry for not posting and we hope this can calm you for now :) I've been busy getting ready to go to college so it's been difficult to write. We apologize if something is off, this was a draft for so long and editing was super difficult to get done along with google translate is our Spanish speaker in this relationship XD 
> 
> P.S feel free to comment anything you see is wrong and enjoy :)

**Seven years ago**

A strong crack of thunder rolled through the sky. The clouds dark as ash as it was lightened up by colorful streaks of blue and white from lightning. This image alone would be enough to scare little kids, make them run to their parents or huddle under thick fuzzy blankets. But not this little girl. Luz stood closer to her window, her purple pajamas littered with pink dolphins decorated the fabric. She was fascinated by the rain; the smell; The atmosphere; The everything. It made her want to run outside and soak up all the sky’s tears and promise the world it would be okay. Her feet bounced, just itching to sprint down the stairs and dance with the sound of the pitter-patter of rain but her mother would be disappointed if she got her lovely PJ’s wet again, yet alone not be in bed. 

As if her mother had a six sense of her child still being awake at odd hours, the door creaked open. “Mija! It’s past eleven, you should be asleep!” Camila spoke slightly above a whisper. 

Luz was startled by her mother’s words, spinning around to face her in the dark bedroom. The hallway light was just enough to see her mother’s expression. 

“But I love the rain! It’s very nice and I don’t wanna go to bed until it’s finished!” Luz replied in the same tone Camila used. 

“Then you would be standing there all night,” She walked closer until her hand was placed on Luz’s shoulder. “Go to sleep, maybe if it rains again on a weekend you can run around outside, deal?” 

“Deal!” Luz bounded to bed and got situated under her many covers. A gentle goodnight kiss was planted upon her forehead by her mother before she left for her own bed. 

Luz listened to the rhythmic tapping on her window until sleep called her, peaceful dreams lied ahead. 

  
  
  


**31 Hours**

  
  


“Eeeedddaaa!” Luz yelled from the bottom of the stairs. “I’m going to be late if you keep up this pace!” 

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time, kiddo,” A muffled response from Eda made Luz groan. 

Luz checked her backpack once again, making sure she didn’t forget any homework nor glyphs, everything seemed to be in order. 

“Isn’t that like the fourth time you checked your bag?” King questioned from his resting place on the couch. 

“I can never be too prepared!” The human declared, slinging the bag over her shoulder. “I showered the night before, I did all my homework and notes, I had breakfast, I brushed my teeth-”

“Why so antsy?” An older female voice broke Luz’s lists of accomplishments causing the latina to spin around. 

“I have a project with Amity! It starts today and I don’t wanna screw anything up. It’s better to be ready then not ready at all!” Luz smiled brightly but Eda flicked her nose earning a surprised yelp in response. 

“I think I saw something in your teeth.” The Owl Lady smirked before continuing to walk forward. 

Luz started licking furiously at her teeth but couldn’t feel anything. “Eda, are you sure? Where?” She followed behind her into the kitchen. 

“I’m just messing with you,” Eda snorted, ruffling up Luz’s hair as the human batted her hand away, desperately combing her fingers through brown locks to tame it once again. 

“Looks like you two are having.. Fun,” Lilith glanced at their interaction before taking another sip from her cup. 

“Didn’t you have to go somewhere today?” Luz questioned as Eda grabbed Owlbert. 

“Yes, but I planned on going sometime this afternoon. It would seem like a wasted day if I went out first thing once I awoken.” 

“I make Luz run errands the second she wakes up to see how determined she would be,” Eda whispers toward her sister but Luz heard it. 

“Wha- Hey! That’s kinda me-” 

“Look at the time kiddo! Let’s hoof you to school shall we?” Eda opened the back door for Luz as her other hand held the staff, the owl talisman waiting patiently on the top. 

Sighing, Luz went out the door, shouting her goodbyes to the residents inside the house. 

The flight was tranquil, Bonesborough was a lovely sight to see from above, even if some buildings ate anything that flew to close. 

Eda stopped the staff close to the school grounds, still slightly wary to get any closer in fear of getting spotted by the emperor’s guards. “Have a good day Luz, you have to walk home after school though.”

“Aye aye, captain!” Luz gave a two finger sault but Eda only gave a slow confused blink at the response before shrugging, deeming it a weird human slang for ‘goodbye’ and flew off. 

The human spun on her heel, running toward the school known as Hexside. She didn’t stop for her locker, as she kept her pace toward her first hour class. Sneakers skidding into the doorway the second the bell screamed.

Luz gave a breath of relief as she took her rightful seat next to one of her dear friends, Willow. She only glanced from her book she was reading to look at the human sit beside her, the witch smiling at her presence. 

“Whatcha reading?” Luz pointed toward the book, still slightly breathless from running. 

“Oh, Gus gave it to me!” Willow lifted the book to show the cover, ‘one hundred and one facts about plants!’. “It's a book from the human world, I am reading about your plants.” 

Luz smiled as she shuffled closer. “What are some things you learned?” 

Willow hummed, tapping her finger to her chin. “Your plant called, I believe is, Bamboo, can grow thirty-five inches in a single day, thus making it the fastest ‘woody’ plant to grow!” 

Luz gave a satisfied hum, “Anything else?” 

“Your plants are all stationary, unlike the ones on the Isles. Some of them can move to different locations but your plants can't.”

The human gave a soft snicker before being hushed by a different teacher then the normal Plant Track teacher. They cleared their throat, “Hello class, your teacher won’t be here today so I will be substituting.” They pulled a piece of paper closer to their face, straightening their glasses. “Just study for the upcoming test in three days.. Seems easy enough, right?” A mumble of agreements flooded the air. “Great, get to it then.” They took a seat at the teacher’s desk as they began to thumb through their scroll mindlessly. 

The class didn’t do any studying, the room filled with hushed conversation and the occasional quiet giggling. Willow did try to study, but stopped within minutes due to the Latina human trying to spark small talk. Giving a lighthearted eye roll, she indulged with Luz, talking about anything that popped into their mind, from plants, to what plans they had for the weekend. Their conversation was cut off by the bell shrieking as everyone collected their things to move to the next class. 

Willow and Luz exchanged their goodbyes before leaving. The human walking with a skip in her step, a beaming smile that grew the closer she got to her fourth hour class. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**28 Hours**

  
  


Demonics and Monsters class was the first class Luz had with Amity. She was stoked that she made a beeline from her Beast-Keeping class to here, not even taking any time to mingle near her locker. 

She sat near the window, her notebook and other assortments lying across the table’s surface as the stool next to her was empty, awaiting a certain green-haired witch to claim. 

Luz stared at the clock, trying to match her breathing to the ticks of the seconds but stopped as quickly as she started realizing it was probably a terrible form of entertainment. 

“Hey Luz,” A female voice spoke beside the human, startling her. 

“Oh, hey Amity!” Luz’s grin grew even more when she noticed Amity’s light smile on her features. “Are you excited for the project we get to do together? Because I am!” She bounced slightly in her seat but calmed down when the witch gave a soft hand gesture to settle down. 

“Very,” She replied, setting her needed supplies onto their shared table. Amity tried to keep a neutral facial expression but that went south when Luz got closer, making the witch blush at the human’s presence. 

“What creature should we do? We could do the-”

“Attention class!” The female teacher barked, the class fell silent as all eyes turned toward her. “I know you are all excited for our group project we will be starting, but I want to go over some of the basics. The premise of this project is to-”

And Luz lost track. She started to mindlessly doodle in her notes but she knew in the back of her mind she was listening. Amity gave slight glances over at the human, watching her progress her drawing. The witch loved how artistic Luz was, she would even be proud to say she had talent. 

“Luz! Are you listening?” The teacher called toward the human as she lifted her head. 

“Yes Mrs.” 

“Then name one creature who can survive the Boiling Rains..”

“Snaggleback,” Luz responded with no hesitation, as the teacher blinked in surprise. 

“Guess you were listening, my mistake. Continuing on.” She turned around and wrote on the board what was needed for the project. Luz paused her drawing to write those down at least, Amity followed her lead realizing staring at her crush wasn’t going to get her an A+ anytime soon. 

The teacher discussed the project for a few more minutes until she was satisfied her class got the jist of it and let them plan their project from there. 

“As I was saying before the teacher started talking,” Amity perked up at Luz’s voice, her attention being drawn toward the human. “Should we do a Snaggleback? Or maybe a Snaptooth? Ooo~ we could even do Grumblethorne!” 

Amity hummed at the options that were given to her, all sounded good and all were immune to the Boiling Rains in their own unique way. “I’m unsure, all excellent. What would you pick?” 

“Don’t turn the question around on me Blight,” Luz spoke jokingly. “I can never pick to be quite honest! I love them all, the Grumblethorne is very sassy though. Kinda like Eda.” 

Amity gave a soft chuckle, the image of Eda looking like a Grumblethorne seemed amusing. It’s thick gray skin with gold eyes did resemble the Owl Lady to some extent. “I have an Idea. Let’s get the rest of the project out of the way and by the end of tomorrow we should have a creature we can use as our example. That way we don’t waste time thinking of a monster.”

  
  


Luz hummed, nodding in agreement. “Sounds like a plan to me! You're so good at this type of thing honestly, I’m not very good at planning.” 

“Nonsense, you planned that rescue,” Amity declared quietly, her voice just barely above a whisper. 

“Hmm, that could be true, but I still believe you are better at it!” Luz seemed to not take no as an answer, so Amity gave a soft huff through her nose. 

“Let’s get to work then, shall we?” Amity handed Luz her pencil as they both shared a loving smile toward one another. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**24 Hours**

  
  


The final bell sounded throughout the classrooms and echoed into the hallways. School was over and the students were flooding the halls to get home quickly. Luz stayed near her locker, talking with Willow and Gus, waiting for the busyness to calm down. The small friend group was in no rush to beat-feet out the doors just yet. They discussed their day as Gus showed another human ‘artifact’, asking Luz what it did. She answered, watching his smile grow, Willow seemed to carry a similar expression at the kindness Luz was providing to the younger boy. 

A pale hand tapped the human’s shoulder, causing Luz to look at who was getting her attention. Amity stood there, a soft shy smile on her lips. “Hey Amity!” Luz seemed to be filled with more joy at the witch’s appearance. 

Willow locked eyes with the green-haired witch, giving a small wave toward her. “I think me and Gus should be getting home, see you later Luz!” Another wave was given before she tugged on Gus’ sleeve to lead him away. 

“Goodbye Luz! And Amity!” Gus shouted as Willow steered him around the corner. 

“What was that about?” Amity questioned but only got a shrug in response. 

“So, what’s up?” Luz turned to look back at the witch, her smile never faulting. 

“Oh, y’know,” She spun her wrist in hopes it would draw her words out faster. “The project. Where should we do it? And maybe discuss a time when we would meet?” 

“Good questions, good questions,” Luz tapped a finger to her chin. “I would say the Owl House but it’s getting kinda crowded and loud.” A pause filled the air before Luz continued. “We could always try your house,” Amity gave an uncertain expression that the human caught onto swiftly, “Or maybe not.” Another beat of silence filled as both gave thought of a meeting place but a snap of Luz’s fingers brought Amity out of her thinking. “At your secret library hideout!” She said triumphantly. 

“It’s not a secret if you speak it,” Amity chuckled. She knew no one was around to hear it even if Luz did shout it out. “But that isn’t a bad idea, I’ll meet you after school tomorrow?” 

The Latina nodded, a proud grin on her face. “Totally! I might be a little late so you can go on without me, I shouldn’t be awfully too long though, promise!” Luz placed her hand on her heart as the gesture caused Amity to stifle a laugh. 

“I’ll keep you to that.”

Luz smiled before glancing at the clock, “Dang, it’s almost four! I’ll see you around Amity. Don’t be a stranger!” She gave rapid finger guns before running out the double doors. The witch waved goodbye instead but it wasn’t seen. 

  
  
  


**20 Hours**

Luz sat down at the dinner table, tapping her fingers against the wood as she waited patiently for the food to be ready. She set the table and didn’t know what to do afterward other than sit, but that didn’t last long when the front door opened. Curious, Luz got up from her chair and peeked her head out, noticing Lilith had arrived home in time for supper. 

She looked disheveled but she held satisfaction on her features. “Woah, what happened to you?” Luz asked, stepping more into the living room. 

“Nothing to concern you hu-” Lilith cleared her throat as she patted down any wrinkles in her dress. “What I meant to say was, it was somewhat personal Luz, but justifiable.”

Luz hummed as she walked back into the kitchen, Lilith not far behind. 

Eda continued to stir the pot, a growing smile on her lips. “Did my own sister commit a crime, and without me?” 

“Wha- no Edalyn! I don’t do those types of dirty acts as you do.” Lilith defended, but got a bellowing laugh in return. 

“Whatever you say dear sister,” Eda snorted. “Dinner’s all set if you guys are.”

“I’m absolutely starving!” Luz stated, sitting back into her original seat, legs mindlessly swinging as Eda dished the plates. 

The meal itself was the Boiling Isles’ equivalent of a pot roast, they tasted almost the same but the smell could deter a person unfamiliar with the Isles’ unique foods. 

Luz scarfed her food but a disapproval glance from the raven-haired witch made the human slow her eating to a respectable pace. 

Lilith went to open her mouth to speak but a sharp elbow colluded into the witch’s ribs by her sister. A warning from Eda that her sister knew all too well. Luz was oblivious to the silent sister conversation transpiring at the dining table, continuing to eat her meal in peace and occasionally slap King’s fork away from her food, mumbling to the demon he already ate his fill. 

When dinner was finished Luz offered to do the dishes even though it was Eda’s turn. The human had too much energy, and wanted to occupy her hands with something. Eda didn’t refuse, glad to not do chores and let Luz do what she wanted. 

Happy, She got to work, humming a tune her mother sung frequently when she did chores. Luz didn’t finish the song though, becoming depressed the more she hummed and decided to hum random tones instead. 

Luz could hear a conversation in the living room followed by laughter. She smiled at the sound even though she didn’t have any inkling as to why the laughter was created. Clicking of nails on wood got closer until a small tug on her legging pulled her eyes from the pot she was furiously scrubbing at, toward King. 

“Hey Luz,” He fiddled with his collar. “Would you mind if I hung with you?” 

“I wouldn’t mind, I could never get tired of my boo-boo buddy!” Luz exclaimed, as King’s tail wagged at her words. 

“I only ask to be nice, I am king after all but y’know how it is,” He waved his paw in an exaggerated gesture earning a giggle from the human. 

“I understand your majesty.” 

They talked even well after Luz was done with dishes but never moved from the kitchen. The human finding comfort in sitting on the floor and King switching from sitting near or pacing to tell his stories. 

“Then I raised my mighty sword toward the heavens and slayed the beast with a single slice!” King lifted his paws as he made the motion of swinging a great sword. “The monster didn’t stand a chance against the mighty King of Demons!” 

“Woah, I’m impressed with your grand courage, I could never beat that!” Luz fed him more confidence and praise. 

“Don’t feed him that much Luz,” Eda’s voice piped in causing both to look up at the figure standing in the doorway. “Bed time kiddo. Even though I am in for all nighters and teen energy, you got school, so chop chop.” Eda clapped her hands, as if the sound was enough to make the human lift herself from her sitting position on the wooden floor. 

“I’m going, I’m going.” Luz yawned, giving a stretch before heading upstairs to prepare for bed. 

King seemed to follow Luz, as she brushed her teeth and washed her face. He never spoke a word but didn’t want to be separated from her all together either. Luz noticed and decided to speak with the little demon once she got into her bedroom, closing the door behind them. 

“What’s going on buddy?” Luz questioned the second the door latched. 

“Nothing is wrong with the King of Demons!” He declared but his voice turned shy soon after, “I just noticed you looked kinda sad when doing the dishes so I wanted to protect you from the evil spirits that might be plaguing your mind…” King shuffled closer and Luz’s heart swelled at the words. 

“Awe Novia,” She scooped King into a tight hug that took the demon by surprise, but he relaxed into the action soon after. “You did an amazing job chico valiente!” 

“Would you like it if I protected you even during the night?” He questioned, his voice slightly muffled due to Luz’s shirt. 

Luz knew this was a sneaky way of King asking to sleep with her without outright saying it. She thought it was sweet. “I would love that, but first, let me change into my sleepwear.” 

She set him down, watching him brush his fur before giving a salute, and leaving her bedroom. 

Luz took the time to change into a gray tank-top and purple shorts. She didn’t call King right away though, taking a moment to stare at the picture of her mother with a saddened expression before reaching for her phone. With no longer the ability to charge it, she keeps it on low battery mode. She doesn’t even use it for alarms anymore to conserve power. She only sends a text message to her mother explaining her day, but every time when she hits send the  _ ‘Message Can’t be Sent’ _ appears in red lettering. Almost as if it is mocking her in a cruel way. 

She huffed through her nose before turning her phone off and telling King it was safe to come inside. 

He bounded inside, tail swaying slightly but stopped at Luz’s expression. “I knew the demons would take advantage of my short absence!” King trotted over closer, “But no worries, I’m here again!” 

King’s innocence and pure heart was enough to cheer Luz up again. “You sure are,” Luz smiled but was broken by a yawn. “Time for bed I suppose.” Turning the lights off she got comfortable in her sleeping bag, as King curled at the foot of it. 

As Luz closed her chocolate eyes she heard King mumble, “I’ll stay awake for you Luz, I’ll keep watch all night!” She knew he would fall asleep rather quickly, but his words made her feel that much safer from her sadness. 

  
  
  


**7 Hours**

Luz crammed breakfast into her mouth quicker then she could actually chew the food. Lilith held a look of complete disgust but morphed it into something more neutral when Edalyn glanced her way. “Imf gonin’ tomf be latth-” a hard swallow sounded before Luz continued, “-Again!” 

“Nah, I’m all set if you are kiddo!” Eda chirped, taking a drink from her mug that was no doubt full of apple blood. 

“But you're not even dressed..” Luz sighed her lips turning downwards in a slight frown, gesturing to the Owl Lady. 

“Nothing a little magic can’t- wait I can’t do magic anymore..” Eda grumbled but soon shrugged. “Ehh, no one is gonna see me so it’s fine!” She waved her hand in dismissal before walking over to her staff. 

“Edalyn.. Are you sure it is wise to go out in public looking undressed for the occasion?” Lilith questioned, her voice soft as usual. 

“No one is going to see me! Come on Luz, before my sister gives me a lecture!” Eda gives a snort of laughter as she makes her way to the front door, ignoring Hooty’s long list of different versions to say ‘good morning,’ in a single breath. 

Luz was excited to leave, bouncing on her heels with each step, wishing everyone a fantastic day. Hooty was the only one to reply. 

  
  


**4 Hours**

  
  


Luz and Amity have done every side thing they possibly could do without needing a creature to study. When the creature part was actually brought up, no one could decide on one to write about for their project. Luz mentioned all she could think of and vice versa on Amity’s part but they either didn’t sound all that spectacular, a handful of students were already doing them, or just not enough research was known on said creatures. 

“Luz, we need to actually decide on what we are going to do our research on, this project is basically due tomorrow,” Amity spoke softly but held a hint of urgency in her tone of voice. 

“I know, I know. We just can’t seem to find a common ground..” Luz replied, leaning more into the table as she started to spin her pencil around. Amity’s golden eyes flickered toward the writing utensil, almost as if she was hypnotized by the human’s actions. They sat in silence, periodically skimming through the small pile of books they accumulated for their Boiling Rains creature project. “At least we still can discuss this when we meet up later after school,” Luz added, moving slightly to lock eyes with Amity’s. 

The witch blushed slightly, her stomach fluttering at the thought of her and Luz, alone, in her study.. Amity quickly turned away forcing a fake cough to desperately hide the rising flush in her cheeks. “I could never forget!” she blurted out in between her now actual coughing. 

The human leaned closer in concern, patting Amity’s back to help but effectively making it worse for the poor witch, who was trying so hard to get her act together. 

Once Amity’s coughing fit ceased, Luz took that time to speak, “You okay?” 

Amity went to speak but snapped her mouth shut, she couldn’t just say her fit was caused by Luz, she would think she was allergic to the human or something equally as stupid. “I-uh,” The witch pondered a good excuse for a moment, “Swallowed wrong..” 

Luz hummed at the reply, leaning back into her original position, “Happens to the best of us!” She gave a beaming smile of reinsurance toward the witch. 

Amity didn’t know how long she could last with the human, especially later after school.. 

  
  


**10 minutes**

Luz pulled her jacket from her locker, well tried too, she has been playing tug-of-war for the thing for the past three minutes. The human grumbled in spanish about how earth lockers never acted like this until a shadow was casted on the wall, causing Luz to turn her head at the person standing behind her. 

“Oh, hey Viney!” The Latina chirped, watching as the witch smiled before reaching toward the uncooperative locker, and tickling it enough to let go of Luz’s jacket. 

“Heyo Luz,” Viney ruffled the human’s brown hair. “What are you still doing here? School got out like, twenty minutes ago..” 

“Yeah, Gus wanted me to help him with his human appreciation club,” Luz replied, slipping on her jacket. Recently it has been getting colder and one of the only things she has from her mother was this olive green cargo jacket. The material makes it slightly rain resistant and it was surprisingly comfortable but also kinda big, her mother said she would grow into it when she got older though. 

Luz subconsciously hugged the jacket closer, expression falling into something only Viney could guess was neutral. 

“Where are you off to now?” The witch asked, hand lifting to play with the fish hook in her ear. 

“Oh, me and Amity have this project to do together!” A moment of pause until Luz realized what she said, “A project! I almost forgot! I’ll talk to you later Viney-o-Biney!” Luz shot hurried finger guns while bouncing on one leg, nearly falling backwards at the unstable body posture. 

Viney only snickered, waving goodbye before entering in the many hidden doors that littered Hexside. 

  
  
  


Luz ran down the hallways even though knowing running was prohibited, but to her luck no one was even around. 

She slammed both double doors open, wincing at the ungodly noise it produced when hitting the walls. 

It didn’t stop the human’s trek though, as she made a beeline toward the library. The air began to feel brisk which was weird, this morning it wasn’t cold in the slightest, but Luz didn’t question the Boiling Isles weather. 

Luz slowed her running pace, trying desperately to catch her breath. The air smelled different, earthy if she had to put a name on it. But soon her thoughts paused, as she held her breath at a noise that made her heart fall into the pit of her stomach. 

The rumble of thunder rolled through the darkening clouds, a warning for the inevitable...

  
  


**0 Hours**

“No no no! Podría haber sucedido en cualquier otro momento!” Luz muttered, running with newly founded vigor. She tried to will her legs to carry her for a little longer, she knew the library was just a few more blocks away.

The concrete sidewalk started to become peppered with dark dots, as that is when Luz realized she wouldn’t make it until it started to downpour, but continued to run anyway. All small shops started to close and only large public areas were still open for the townsfolk to take shelter in. 

A warm drop landed on the human’s nose causing her to stop running out of surprise, lifting a hand to her nose in reaction. 

“Aah! T-that,” She paused, removing her hand as another raindrop landed upon her exposed skin. “Didn’t burn?” Her tone of voice held lots of questions she couldn’t answer, opening her palm to catch the rain. 

It felt warm, as the air was still cold. Like if you took a shower and forgot to close the bathroom door. 

Luz was absolutely stunned, she didn’t know how long she was even standing there until a random pedestrian yelled at her to take shelter and stop acting like a buffoon. 

The human blinked, a smile plastered on her face. “I am resistant? I-I am resistant!” She spun around before remembering why she was outside in the first place. “I need to tell Amity!” 

Luz started sprinting again, seeing the massive library up ahead. 

Upon opening the large doors, everyone who was nearby stopped to look. If a library can’t get anymore quieter it did at that very moment. 

All the residents of the Boiling Isles looked at the human, who was slightly wet, with complete quizzical expressions. 

Luz gave an awkward laugh while trying her best to dry her hair and clothes to the best of her ability before she continued, worried that if she drapsed around the library she would damage some books that she, one hundred percent, didn’t have the snails for. 

Once satisfied and the occupants carried on with whatever they were doing, Luz went in the direction she knew Amity was waiting for her in. 

Even though it was a short walk toward the romantic section, Luz couldn’t control her raging thoughts. All this time she was immune to the ‘Boiling’ rains! She didn’t have to wait at the Hexside steps anymore waiting for Eda (Who sometimes even forgot to pick her up). 

Luz didn’t realize till it was too late that she made it to her destination, well, more like she walked into her destination. The human recoiled back upon colliding straight into the bookshelf, some books falling in the process. 

She gave a soft pained hiss, rubbing her forehead and mumbling about how she hoped it didn’t leave a mark. 

She bent down to pick up the books, collecting a small stack in her arms but when she went to stand the shelves were gone and were replaced with a green-haired witch who stared at her, concern written on her features. 

“Hey Amity! Guess what!” Luz exclaimed slightly too loud and dropped the books in the process before giving a grimace at her actions. “Sorry,” she spoke after, her voice much quieter. 

Amity watched the girl with a wide array of emotions, confusion, concern, amusement, just the whole color wheel of expressions to be quite honest. She didn’t hesitate to help the human recollect the books though to put on the shelf later. 

Once they made a neat little pile of books inside the small cove, that is when Amity decided to reply to Luz. “What has got you so excited?” She questioned, closing the hidden door behind them. 

“I don’t know how to word this! I am resilient to the boiling rains!” Luz blurted out, bouncing on her heels. 

Amity cocked her head, no creature can survive the boiling rains unless they are literally the definition of a walking tank. Most of the inhabitants that can withstand it have thick shells that can resist magic blasts; skin strong enough to make finely crafted arrows bounce off them like it was nothing; Or even coarse fur that not even a blade of steel can cut. It wouldn’t make sense if a human, who lacked those qualities, can survive that. 

Luz studied the witch, her lips turning downward. “You don’t believe me do you?” It wasn’t a question, but a simple soft statement. 

“I would, but it just doesn’t make sense on how you could b-” 

“Let me show you then!” Luz grabbed the sleeve of Amity’s pink sweatshirt, gently tugging her but Amity tugged back. 

“No, no, it’s fine Luz. Plus we have a project to work on,” She pointed toward the table in the back, needed books and their written paper all set to work with. 

Luz gave a hum before compiling, making her way toward that direction instead, slight disappointment bubbling but refusing to let it overflow and ruin the cozy atmosphere. 

Amity followed, trying her best to hide a frown that threatened to present itself on her lips. She would trust Luz with anything, but at the same time didn’t want to see the human get hurt either. It could’ve been someone’s sprinklers or even an illusion for some unknown reason. 

“So, any ideas yet?” Luz asked, leaning on the table in almost a nonchalant manner. Chocolate eyes staring at the witch, who in question, had to look away in fear of blushing. 

“What if we did the Snaggleback and got it over with?”

“But everyone is going to do the Snaggleback! Besides he isn’t as impressive as the books make him out to be..” Luz explained, using hand gestures to express her meaning. 

Amity sighed through her nose. It was almost an endless debate that shouldn’t even be that difficult. They worked perfectly with everything else! They were a flawless team when playing Grudgby for example, so why is deciding a creature the hardest thing they have done? 

Time went by without finding common ground as both females were starting to become tired of just discussing boiling rain proof creatures. 

“Let’s take a break, maybe wrap our heads around a different subject. We can’t just keep debating..” 

“Yeah, a break sounds nice and you’re right about the debating thing. I don’t understand why this is so difficult to be frank..”

The witch’s ears perked up at the saying, “frank?”

“Oh, it’s a human expression. Basically meaning ‘to be honest’.” 

Amity gave a hum before the room fell silent, being replaced with the muffled sound of rain. 

It seemed tranquil, Luz trying her best to listen to the soft pitter-patters. Her face slowly morphing into relaxation, at the steady rhythm from outside. 

“When I was a kid, I loved the rain,” Luz started, voice quiet as if she were to say it too loudly it would break the very being of her words. Amity turned to look at her better, giving her full attention to the human. “Most kids that were my age hated the rain but I loved it. The rumble in my chest when thunder sounded or ogling at the streaks of lightning in the sky.” 

Luz turned to look at the green-haired witch beside her. Amity noticed her beautiful brown eyes started to sheen and glisten, knowing tears were close to following. 

“I loved going outside when it rained, the feeling of it. My Mami would get so upset when I came back inside dripping wet, but couldn’t help but smile when she saw how happy I was,” Luz gave a chuckle that slightly wavered. 

Amity felt like she knew the exact direction this story was going and it started to break her heart in two. Her ears slowly lowered as she desperately wanted to reach out to the human, comfort her in some way, shape, or form, but Luz continued with her story. 

“The last memory I have with my mom with rain in it was about, oh I don’t know, seven years ago maybe? Anyway, she told me the next time it was to rain I could go outside and dance, she even said she would do it with me but it had to fall on a weekend..” Luz rubbed at her eyes now, aggressively attempting to keep the tears at bay. “But everyday after we never got to. Work caught up with her and the school I went to made me too exhausted to even care anymore. When it did rain on the weekend though I used to bring it up but she always replied with, ‘maybe next time Mija, I am busy at the moment,’ and so forth..” 

A long pause fell upon the two females. Luz stopped speaking because she knew if she continued her voice would have broken. 

Amity was at a loss of words. She has never seen the human so sad and vulnerable before and she didn’t even know how to help. Every word that started to rise from the back of her throat was silent. If Luz didn’t turn away to hide the tears that did succeed in falling, Amity looked like a fish out of water. 

The small hideaway room felt suffocating, the only noise was the ever so soft sniffles produced by Luz. Amity’s ears dropped lower, extending a hand out but recoiled back when she stood up. Gold eyes watching the human’s figure silently shuffle toward the exit quickly, muttering about how she would be back while spewing apologies afterward. 

Amity could only stare blankly. She didn’t know what to do let alone have ever experienced something even remotely akin. 

She slowly rose, even if she didn’t know what she was getting into, it’s best to try than not try at all. “Luz wait!” The witch knew the human was most likely not within earshot anymore but her voice beckoned anyway. 

She walked out, looking around before heading toward the main entrance, noticing no one near. Not even the library’s receptionist was at the desk. 

Frowning, she crept forward, eyes landing on the door to see it was cracked open. Without hesitation Amity went toward the door, opening it wider to see the person she was looking for. 

Luz was at the very bottom steps, away from the awning as the rain peppered her figure but she seemed unfazed. Amity was taken aback, Luz was actually being honest about it, right? The witch got to the edge before extending a hand but pulled it back just as quickly, a red dot on her hand that stung indicated that it still hurt  _ her _ .. 

“Luz! Luz come here! It will be okay, trust me!” Amity nearly shouted but was swallowed by the onslaught of rain and rolling thunder. The human seemed to shrink in on herself, no doubt crying with the sky’s tears. “Luz! Talk to me!” It was pointless, the witch knew she couldn’t hear her at this distance with the boiling rains happening. 

Giving a thick swallow, Amity began to dread what she needed to do. She needed to get closer in order to get through to Luz. 

_ ‘Is the human worth getting burned?’  _ Her subconscious questioned but she growled at herself at such a thought.  _ ‘Of course she is!’  _ With a deep inhale, she ran forward, jaw locking on the millions of burns that started to attack any exposed skin it could land on. 

She almost collided into Luz, hugging her tightly, eyes closed. “I’m here Luz, please don’t be upset. You’re not alone like you think you are! You have your friends, y-you have me..” Words started to become difficult to speak but she carried on. “Please, talk to me.. I-I love you with all my heart and i-it pains me to see you suffering..” 

Luz blinked at the contact, soaking up the words by the witch before realization dawned on her. “Oh Amity! T-the rain!” She quickly turned around, shrugging off her jacket to use as an umbrella for the green-haired girl. 

The rain stopped falling upon the witch’s skin, as she breathed a sigh of relief. The burns were still present but she could worry about them later, the human was more important than some slight pain. Okay it wasn’t  _ slight  _ pain but she could endure it. 

“Y-you shouldn’t have come out here! Ugh! I’m such an idiot! I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t want to hurt you, I-I also didn’t want you getting tangled in my mess of emotions along with-”

“Luz..”

“Y-yeah?”

“It’s okay, let's get back inside first. And your emotions do matter. They matter to me so much.”

The human blinked at the reply, she never had someone actually openly say they care about her. Yes, her mother has, but from a different party this seemed so foriegn. Luz gave a tired smile before giving a nod. “Yeah, let’s get inside shall we?”

It was an awkward struggle but they managed to get inside, closing the large door behind them with a thud. 

Luz moved her arms away, her jacket hanging at her side, the canvas dripping wet leaving a puddle on the floor that would surely get her chewed out at by the librarians. 

Wordlessly they walked back, and to Amity’s surprise, walking hand in hand back to the small hidden cove. 

Once they made it inside and the shelf latched shut did Luz let out a small chuckle. The witch looked at her confused but not being able to stop a few laughs herself that escaped, the human was too infectious not to resist giggling along. 

“I haven’t been out in the rain for so long..” Luz finally said once she got a hold of her involuntarily chuckling. “Cold showers don’t feel the same to be quite honest..”

“Cold?” Amity questioned in between trying to calm her escaping giggles. 

“Yeah, our rain is cold, but still refreshing sometimes!” Luz beamed, running a hand through her still damp hair. “Your rain is so much warmer though..” 

Amity hummed before an idea presented itself while watching Luz continue to dry herself from the remains of the rain. 

“I know what we can write about now!” She said excitedly, Amity’s tone of voice surprising Luz. 

“What?” The human shuffled closer, brown eyes sparkling. 

****Presentation day

The monsters and Demonics class was silent, listening to each group speak about their project in the front. Some very poorly done, almost comical as others were nicely created. When it was Luz and Amity’s turn they both beamed, placing their poster-board on the edge of the whiteboard. Once Luz moved out of the way for the class to see it erupted in confused noises and hums. Even the teacher gave a quizzical expression but decided to see how it would play out. 

“Our Boiling Rains creature we picked was.. Humans!” Luz spoke with confidence, hand gesturing to their project along with her well crafted drawings of not only herself, but some anatomy too. 

“We figured out the reason for not only humans, but why every rain resistant creature is well, resistant..” Amity took over, pointing to the top of their poster-board so as to help the class follow along. “It isn’t because they have strong fur or hard shells, but because they simply do not have any magic!” 

The students' expressions were enough to tell that everyone was invested, especially since it was a Blight telling the facts. 

“The boiling rains only hurts those who are born and filled with magic, like the magic bile sacks around witches' hearts. We don’t know why rain water hurts magical beings but we do know that it is the cause for the burns!” Luz spoke, the pair deciding to take turns in speaking. 

Amity went to continue but a voice from the students halted her. “Where is your proof? How do you know it's because of magic and not because of their protective shells and fur?” She hummed, it was a valid question. The witch turned to Luz who gave a grin, reaching into her hoodie pocket, and pulling out a glass bottle. 

“I caught some boiling rain water, I’m unsure if it will still work or not though..” Luz examined the bottle closer before the teacher spoke. 

“Give it here, if it’s natural boiling rain water that has been sealed and not exposed to the element of natural air it should still be considered, boiling..” The teacher studied the liquid for a moment before gesturing to show the class. “How to tell if a sealed bottle of boiling rain is authentic or not is by simply seeing if the bottle is still warm to the touch, which it is, and if carbonated bubbles are collected at the bottom, which it also is..” She handed the bottle back to Luz, whispering once she got closer, “Please be careful dear,” 

The human shuffled back to her original position, bottle close to her chest. She gave a glance at Amity, noticing the green-haired witch giving a reassured smile. 

Luz smiled back, popping the cork off the top, and preceding to spill a splash of the boiling rain onto her hand. 

At first some classmates flinched, expecting to hear the sizzling and see steam, but when nothing occurred they blinked, confusion written on their features. 

To help prove their point that humans are resistant along with the fact about magic causing the burning, Amity quickly dragged her finger across Luz’s still wet hand before flicking her wrist, giving off a pained hiss before showing the class her finger tip was red with the faint wisps of steam rolling off. 

The class erupted in awe and question, even the teacher was astounded at the new finding. Luz beamed a bright smile as Amity followed suit, the human’s proud expression was too contagious to not copy. 

They for sure got way more than a passing grade on their Project. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Again, sorry if it was rushed, college is a pain to get set up honestly and makes me wanna drown. We thought it was a cool spin about the boiling rains because in the episode it did rain, Luz was outside for it and she didn't get hurt until Eda yeeted her inside. If you have read 'The Boogeyman' We formally apologize for the late second part and it might be an undetermined amount of time until it is to be released, we are still struggling for a good plot surprisingly. 
> 
> Remember, stay positive and you are gorgeous!
> 
> *Awkward finger guns*
> 
> Spanish:  
> Novia = Sweetheart  
> chico valiente = Brave boy  
> ¡No no no! ¡Podría haber sucedido en cualquier otro momento! = No, no, no! It could’ve happened at any other time!


End file.
